Jikan To Kūkan No Na No Hashiwatashi
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: When a journey to mortal earth by a group of precure is attacked by an organization known as dream catcher, only one survivor is left. Cure angel, subject of a great prophecy, must search for the Hime-sama of the brigde and organize a new precure group to take down dream cataher. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Precure.
1. Chapter 1

**Jikan To Kūkan No Na No Hashiwatashi**

Character profiles:

Cure Angel/Suta Kinboshi:

Hair: short, curly, brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Age: 14

Cure color: Pink

Birthday: 9/2

School: Manabu Academy

Name meaning: Star Venus

Zodiac: Virgo

Outfits: uniform of the queen's guard average school uniform, t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket, precure uniform

Shoes: Boots

Cure River/Taiyo Ainokawa:

Hair: long, straight, blonde

Eye color: hazel

Age: 14

Cure color: blue

Birthday: 7/16

School: Manabu academy

Name meaning: Sun River of love

Zodiac: cancer

Outfit: school uniform, sundress, precure uniform

Shoes: black platforms

Chapter 1: The last Precure

_The final prophecy of the great seer, Senkensha_

_There will come a time of great darkness. Dreams will be changed to nightmares, hope will be shadowed. In this future, an angel from the precure of the Bridge will descend to earth searching for her lost Hime and create a new precure to oppose this darkness. This group, led by the angel, will contain a river, a light, and a sound. The pure crystal of their dreams will be indestructible. _

Star's body flew across the battle field into Angel's arms, her dream crystal crushed and slowly leaking her life energy.

"Star! Are you okay? Don't die! We still have to find the Hime-sama!" Angel panicked.

"It seems that your last comrade has fallen." laughed the Dream catcher.

"Angel! Continue fighting. Find the Hime-sama. Save the Bridge! Win for the future! Our dream! Us…" Star released her last breath before falling limp in Cure Angel's arms.

"Star!" Angel shouted, holding back tears.

The dream catcher kicked Cure Star's dead body away from Cure Angel. Cure Time lay on the floor nearby, dream crystal crushed. Cure Space had suffered a similar fate. He pushed her to the floor and restrained her using the Akumu, minions of the Dream catcher. Then, he raised his heavy sword above his head and brought it down on Cure Angel's dream crystal. Instead of shattering, however the crystal glowed and swallowed the sword into its depths. Both the dream catcher and angel gasped. As sudden as the sword had disappeared, the crystal began to glow again, enveloping angel in a soft blue light. With a blinding flash, Angel disappeared, sent to our mortal earth.

"I must report this to Kuraiyume-sama" the dream catcher cursed.

Angel tumbled out of the tree her portal had opened up in. her transformation ended, leaving her in the uniform of the queen's guard. Her short, curly brown hair blew in the wind. A silver ring that held a clear diamond shone in the moonlight on her right hand. She followed an old path that would lead her to the main road when she ran into someone, causing the person to fall back ward on their butt.

"Oww…" said the person.

"Gomen'nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going." Angel said, helping the person up.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking either. But I wasn't expecting anyone to be on this road. No one else knows about it." said the person.

The person was a female with long blonde hair and Hazel eyes. She wore a sundress that blew in the wind.

"My name is A-, Suta Kinboshi." said Angel.

"Taiyo Ainokawa." the girl said. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious? Well, the truth is, I haven't a place to stay."

"Really? Well if that's the case, than you are welcome to stay at my place. I live alone." Taiyo said.

"I- I couldn't. That would cause trouble for you!" Suta claimed.

"Not at all. And besides, you don't have a place to stay. Staying out here will only make you sick."Taiyo replied before grabbing Suta's wrist and pulling her toward her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jikan To Kūkan No Na No Hashiwatashi**

Character profiles:

Cure Sound/Yozora Suigin:

Hair: Black, strait, chest length

Eye color: green

Age: 14

Cure color: purple

Birthday: 8/14

School: Manabu academy

Name meaning: Night sky Mercury

Zodiac: Leo

Outfits: school uniform, oversized sweatshirt, jeans

Shoes: tennis shoes

Personality: otaku, quiet, kind, good listener, sharp

Chapter 2: Jinsei no ongaku (music of life)

Suta/Angel POV

Ainokawa-san pulled me towards her living place. At first I struggled before sensing the strong soul of a precure. I stopped struggling immediately, trying to sense her dream crystal.

"We're here" Ainokawa-san said, startling me out of my thoughts.

I was looking at a humble apartment close to a school I assumed Ainokawa-san went to.

"wow! It's got much more space than my old living space!"

It was true. Back at the castle, I only had a small bedroom. I used the kitchen and all, but the actual living space was about the size of her small living room.

"Really? I always thought it was small. Well it depends on perspective, I guess." Ainokawa-san said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh no. I can make something myself. I was always told I was good at cooking, after all." I said.

"Really? Can I try it?" Ainokawa gave me a puppy dog face.

"Sure. Tell me what you think." I sighed.

~time skip~

"Oishi!" Ainokawa-san said.

"Arigato" I said. Ainokawa-san reminded me of Star-chan.

"By the way, Kinboshi-san, can I call you Suta?" Ainokawa-san said, startling me again."I mean, if we are going to live together we might as well be familar with each other."

"Sure."

"You can call me taiyo. Ainokawa is a mouthful after all." Taiyo said.

"Hai!"

~time skip~

"We need to get you into my school! I completely blanked out on that!" Taiyo said.

"Eh?"

"Go! Go! Go! Let's go! To school!" Taiyo rushed out the door, pulling me out with her.

~time skip~

We were able to get me into the school at the last minute, and get me started by the time the first class started.

"Wait out here until I call you in." the sensei said.

As I waited, I thought about my time as a precure on the bridge.

"Kinboshi-san, you can come in." sensei said." introduce yourself for us."

"My name is Suta Kinboshi. I am skilled in a range of activities including fencing, archery, and cooking. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"EHHHHH?" Taiyo shouted from her seat in the back. "You're in my class?!"

"Since you seem to know Ainokawa-san so well, you can sit between her and Suigin-san."

"Hai." I said.

Taiyo POV

Suta-chan was in my class?! I was not expecting her to end up in my class, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We put her down as my cousin after all.

~time skip~

"Taiyo-chan, I'll go home first, it looks like your friend wants something." Suta-chan said.

I turned around to see my best friend Yozora Suigin giving me an expectant look.

"Hai!" I shouted to my already walking away 'cousin'.

"So, Taiyo-chan, how are you and Kinboshi-san related?" Yozora-chan asked.

"C-cousins."

"Really?" she pressed herself closer, until her lips were practically touching mine.

"y-yes."

"Well, I am going to your house to find out first hand!" she proclaimed. Pulling herself away, she began to walk towards the direction of my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: find truth

Character profile: shin'on

Gender: male

Fairy: turns human

Fairy color : green

Human form: black hair, black eyes, very atractive. Nuff said

Suta POV

While i waited for taiyo and suigin-san, i decided to make them snacks.

~time skip~

I placed the cookies on the coffee table just as taiyo and suigin-san entered. Suddenly, i heard a voice, loud and clear. The voice of my missing fairy, shin'on.

"Angel!"

Taiyo and suigin-san visibly jumped before turning towards the direction of the in the doorframe, shin'on stood in his human form.

"Shin'on?!" I shouted.

" you KNOW each other?" Taiyo shouted.

"Of course. I would never forget my one and only mistress." Shin'on said.

" b-but you've been missing for months!"i said.

" mistress?!" Suigin-san said, shocked.

" my pre-"

"Do NOT even think about it, shin'on. You know the rules. Even if they are like me, they must find out for themselves." I said.

"Yes, Angel-sama"

"Suta. You know this!"i said.

" force of habit."

I sighed.

" where are the others?" Shin'on said

" T-they are...dead." I wispered, my eyes tearing up.

"Ehhhhh?!" Shin'on said, alarmed.

Taiyo POV

Flashback: A ball of light came hurtling towards me, slamming into my stomach. I landed on the floor. Yozora helped me up. Then, with a bright flash, the ball was gone, and in its place stood an attractive man. He looked at us .

"Can you help me?"

"Angel!"

Yozora-chan and i jumped. 'Shin'on!'

He stood in the door frame, staring straight at suta. 'Angel?'

"Shin'on?!" Suta was visibly surprised.

I was more surprised that they knew each other at all. Only the precure knew the bridge fairies.

They knew each other?

"Of course. I would never forget my one and only mistress!" Shin'on said

I voiced my thoughts again?

As the conversation went on between the two, i noticed that shin'on kept inching toward suta until he stood by her side.

"Where are the others?" Shin'on asked her.

Her eyes teared up as she wispered her reply, to faint for me to hear.

"Ehhhhh?!" Shin'on shouted. Startling me.

Suta's tears began to fall. As they fell, shin'on stood in shock. He quickly noticed suta's tears. He lifted her chin, wiping her tears away. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her, a short passionate kiss. Suta's eyes widened before closing and melting into the kiss. Her tears soon stopped, and they pulled apart.

"It isn't your fault, a-suta. It was dream catcher and the akumu." Shin'on said to suta, who he still held in his arms.

Dream catcher? I knew of the akumu, but what is dream catcher?

" b-but if i was stronger, if only i had been stronger, i could have saved them!" Suta said, her voice choked.

What are they talking about?

" if i had been stronger, they wouldn't have been killed!" Suta shouted, tears streaming down her face as she ran to her make-shift room.

"Angel..." Shin'on wispered.

" what happened?" Yozora asked. "And who is this 'angel' you speak of?"

Shin'on jumped. Had he forgotten we were here?

"It's private information." He said before walking to Suta's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: recognition and surprise

Yozora POV

Kinboshi-san's doir slammed open. Suta was out the front door in seconds.

"What is happening?" Taiyo questioned.

"follow her!" Shin'on said.

Without a second glance, Shin'on and Taiyo were out the door.

"Eh?" I said, alone.

I followed them. Soon we found Suta in a park. She stood in a defensive position facing a bench. On the bench, a girl wearing all black sat, her silver eyes glintin in amusement. She fliped her long silver hair.

"Akumu!" The girl shouted.

An Akumu appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Star! No you, you were turned! Into a Dream Catcher!" Suta exclaimed.

The girl, Star, laughed again.

"Stand back!" Taiyo shouted, moving in front of Suta.

"No. What you think you can do is nothing. Your power, your experience, is nothing." Suta moved in fornt of us, hands over her heart. Then, with a florish, she moved her hands out ward. She held a large pentacle in front of her. She raised it over her head. As it dropped over her, her clothing changed.

"Gaurdian of the Bridge and it's many wonders! Cure Angel!"

Her hair, held up in two buns that merged to become one long ponytail, was pink. She wore a bright pink skirt and a bright pink bow was on her chest. A star shaped crystal sereved as a brooch. Her shirt was white, to hide her pure white wings that had spouted out of her back.

"EHHHHHHH!?"Taiyo was shocked, as was i.

"Shin'on!" Suta- no Angel shouted at the fairy.

"On it!" Shin'on flew over to her (in fairy form).

Angel drew a pentacle in the air. It appeared in front of her. She put her hand into it's center.

"Rainbow Miracle! Reborn!" Angel shouted,aiming at the Akumu.

A rainbow beam shot out if the petacle's center, hitting the Akumu dead center. Acrystal appeared in it's place. She jumped up and grabbed it.

"tsk. I was hoping to have a little fun tormenting you, Angel." The person said before disappearing with a flash.

Suddenly, her transformation ended. She collapsed to the floor.

"Angel?!" Shin'on worried, for she had fallen next to him.

"strong..."she said, before falling unconscious.

~time skip~

Suta began to awaken. The three of us, Taiyo, Shin'on and i, watched. Suddenly, her eyes flipped open. She sat up, then stood up. Shin'on followed the suit. But instead of putting her back down, like we expected, the two made eye contact and walked towards the closet door. Shin'on created a ball of light and sent it to the door. The door opened, and a tall lady stood before lady was dressed in a regal sort of way.

"ojou-sama!" The two said bowing.

"Angel! Shin'on!" The lady said, pulling them into a very unladylike hug.

~time skip~

"... And that's the story." Angel finished her tale. Both Taiyo and the Queen were crying. Shin'on held his head down. I sat in shock. This girl had been through alot! But what really bothered me, was the fact that Taiyo had lied to me. And although it wad a Survival technique, she had lied to me, her best friend.


End file.
